Snowy Valentine
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Hey guys, the title sucks, I couldn't think of anything clever. Harry hates Valentines Day, but this year something changes. Drarry cuteness ensues! Rated T for boyxboy kissing. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.


Disclaimer: much to my dismay I do not own Harry Potter.

I've been on a roll with Drarry stories lately, so here's another one! I realize it is nowhere near Valentines Day, but I wrote this anyway. Hope you like it :DD Reviews are appreciated!

Harry's POV:

I hate Valentines Day. Oh sure, it's great if you're in a relationship, but for those of us who are going to die alone, it's what is known as Singles Awareness Day.

"Cheer up mate, it's not all bad." Ron tried to reassure me, patting me on the back. I groaned and thunked my head on the table. Easy for him to say, he has Hermione. Back when all three of us were single we had a grand old time making fun of all the gushy couples. Since they got together and became the gushiest couple of them all I have never felt more alone.

"Come on Harry, just tell him you like him. Maybe he likes you too." Hermione suggested. I sat up slowly, giving her a look.

"I would like my balls to remain attached to my body Hermione." I snapped. She just shook her head. I leaned my head on Ginny's shoulder. "Why can't I be straight? We were such a great couple." I whined.

"Harry dear you know I love you. If you were straight I would be more than happy to impregnate you." she smiled, resting her head against mine.

"And you know if I batted for your team I would love to have your cute little ginger babies." I agreed.

"W-wait." Ron sputtered. "It would be Ginny having the babies, because boys don't get pregnant."

"How would you know virgin?" Ginny asked, cocking an eyebrow. Ron blushed a deep shade of vermillion.

"It's alright Ron, I've never gotten any either." I said shrugging. Both Ron and Hermione looked like they were willing a giant hole to suddenly appear and swallow them whole.

"Hiya Harry." Fred and George said, plopping down next to me.

"Meh." I greeted.

"Oh, still bemoaning the fact you're all alone on valentines day I see." Fred said, elbowing me in the side.

"Seriously Harry, just tell him how you feel." George insisted.

"Yeah, there's only a fraction of a chance he'll hex your balls off." Fred grinned.

"I'm going for a walk." I sighed, pushing myself up from the table and storming out of the Great Hall.

It was freezing, but I guess that's February for you. I hate the cold, but I love snow. I wonder what Dra-OOMF!

"Ow, what the fuck?!" I shouted, confused on how I ended up on my back on the ground. I suddenly became aware of the fact there was something on top of me. I opened my eyes. Oh shit. That something turned out to be a someone, and not just any someone, one Mr. Draco Malfoy. So, as previously stated, OH SHIT!

"Morning Potter." he said cheerfully.

"Uh, morning. Are, um, are you planning on getting off of me anytime soon?" I asked, the sudden tightness in my pants was incredibly uncomfortable.

"I suppose." he said, sighing exasperatedly, before getting to his feet. I was shocked when he offered me a hand up, but I accepted.

"Did you hit your head or something?" I wondered, staring at him. He blinked at me.

"No."

"Are you sure? You're being oddly...civil."

"I can be nice when I want to be Potter." he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Right." I said skeptically.

"Alone on Valentines Day I see." he observed. My heart tightened.

"I'm not the only one." I muttered, staring at my feet.

"Look Potter, I didn't mean to offend you, I was just making an observation. Sorry I touched a nerve." he apologized. Wait. Apologized. It's official. Hell must have frozen over.

"It's fine." I said, sniffing. To my horror tears began to prickle at the corners of my eyes.

"Potter." Draco breathed. I wiped my eyes hurriedly.

"I'm fine, really." I tried to reassure him, but I could tell it sounded fake. In a second I found myself pushed against the wall with Draco's lips on mine. My eyes widened in shock only to close a moment later as I kissed him back. His tongue darted out to tease my bottom lip. I gasped, opening my mouth wide enough for his tongue to sneak inside. There was no battle for dominance. I was completely under his control. When air became a problem he pulled back, nibbling my lower lip for good measure before resting his forehead against mine.

"Potter I-" he started. I pressed my fingers to his lips.

"Me first. I like you." I confessed, smiling shyly. "I have for a while now. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would hex my balls off."

"Pott-"

"It's Harry now."

"Harry. I-I like you too." he admitted. I smiled, brushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes. He growled and attacked my neck.

"Draco!" I moaned. He bit down hard before sucking to sooth the pain. After a while he pulled back to admire his work.

"Mine." he smirked, pulling me against him.

"Always."

Well there you are, yet another Drarry fic. I can't seem to stop writing them!  
~Merthurcat


End file.
